big_brother_virtualfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Big Brother
To go home, go to Home Introduction On Launch Night, 14 kids entered the Big Brother House. The kids, aged 15 years old to 17 years old, competed in the same competition as the adults have for the past 27 Series. Unlike past series, the House was completely redone. Structural construction and decorations were updated to give a childish look with bright colors. There were also multiple new rooms and twists included in this series. The bedroom was also moved into the main house and the head housemate room was gone. The pool was turned into a kiddy pool to prevent any issues and there was an installed clubhouse. On the outside of the house, an iron fence was put up as a defense mechanism. Housemates Red - Evicted | Cyan - Runner-Up | Lime - Winner Nominations Week 1 *Louisa and Ryan did not get beds so they were automatically nominated Week 2 *Due to Shawna's Secret Twist, 5 random Housemates were nominated Week 3 *Zach/Week 3's Big Brother decided to nominate all Housemates Week 4 #Dan - Shawna #Dominic - Rachel #Erik - Rachel #Grace - Shawna #Louisa - Shawna #Luke - Zack #Maria - Shawna #Rachel - Shawna #Shawna - Zack #Thomas - Shawna #Zack - Thomas Week 5 #Dan - Rachel #Dominic - Rachel #Erik - Rachel #Grace - Louisa #Louisa - Zack #Maria - Zack #Rachel - Louisa #Thomas - Dominic #Zack - Dominic Week 6 #Dan - Louisa #Dominic - Rachel #Erik - Rachel #Grace - Erik #Louisa - Grace #Maria - Grace #Rachel - Louisa Week 7 *Recently evicted Grace nominated Dan, Dominic, Maria, Erik, and Louisa due to a twist Eviction Results *Week 4 - Louisa was nominated because she talked about nominations *Week 7 -Rachel used her Power of Veto on Erik *Week 7 -Dominic was evicted due to the Blue Twist in the Twist Room Twists *Launch Night - "Finders Keepers, Losers Are Nominated" - The two Housemates that did not get a bed were nominated for eviction that week *Week 2 Eviction - " The Twist Room Revealed!" - The Twist Room was revealed to the Housemates *Week 2 Eviction - "Friends are for now, Twists are forever" - Layla announced all twists were for the duration of the Housemates stay *Week 3 - Zack/Week 3 Big Brother set up a task where if two or more Housemates pulled a lever, the House would lose all food. Shawna, Thomas, and Ashley all pulled their levers. *Week 6 Eviction - "Revenge of the Evicted" - After Grace was announced as the seventh person to be evicted from the Big Brother House, a special task given to her in the Small Task Room decided who went into the Twist Room and who was nominated Week 7. Twist Room *Week 2: Shawna + Orange Twist = No Bedroom and 5 Housemates are randomly nominated *Week 3: Zack + Yellow Twist = Zack became Big Brother for the week. He chose how the Housemates were nominated and the rules they had to live by. *Week 4: Rachel + Black Twist = All buildings burned in the Big Brother House even though Rachel chose one. To the Housemates, it looked like she wanted them all burned. *Week 5: Luke + Green Twist = Luke was instantly evicted from the Big Brother House. *Week 6: Thomas + Red Twist = Thomas stayed in the War Room for one week and was free from eviction. *Week 7 Part 1: Rachel + Purple Twist = Rachel was given a Power of Veto that must be used on Eviction Night to save a Housemate. *Week 7 Part 2: Dominic + Blue Twist = Dominic was given a mission to find three keys, unlock the House doors, and escape the Big Brother House in 1 hour. The twist on this was that either way, Dominic would be evicted. *Final Week: Louisa + Pink Twist = Louisa talked to ex-Housemates Benjamin from BB21, Charlotte from BB25, and Alyssa from BB17. She found out the Public disliked her.